


《地府公务员恋爱实录》3.做实验

by IchbinNiu



Series: 《地府公务员恋爱实录》 [3]
Category: ONER (Band), 偶像练习生
Genre: 1587和1927在2015相遇, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinNiu/pseuds/IchbinNiu
Summary: 熊孩子就是不走寻常路，余队操碎了心。本章关键词：毒药品鉴 鸡同鸭讲 后厨=============================================
Relationships: 洋岳岳洋无差
Series: 《地府公务员恋爱实录》 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605373





	《地府公务员恋爱实录》3.做实验

**Author's Note:**

> 熊孩子就是不走寻常路，余队操碎了心。
> 
> 本章关键词：毒药品鉴 鸡同鸭讲 后厨
> 
> =============================================

场面十分混乱，波及到了无辜的鬼民群众。  
罪魁祸首又是杨宸黎，他被铐住时还左顾右盼：“诶你们头儿呢？” 小黑充耳不闻，只顾跟其他几殿的鬼差们争论杨三的归属问题。杨三误以为自己是个香饽饽，直至听到“当然是你们二殿领走，这不是你们灰头儿的独家么？”“听说你们二殿跟他有便宜债，真是晦气。”“自己这摊儿理不清，连累大伙儿。”“诶你们二殿到底行不行啊，连个亡灵都镇不住……”……  
才意识到自己是块烫手山芋。  
没辙，谁叫二殿四百年前给人忘在鬼门关了呢？  
行动队愤愤地押着杨三往回走，杨三被这阴郁的低气压憋得快窒息：“那个......你们灰、灰头儿呢？他怎么没来？”没人理他，杨三不依不饶：“什么情况？他......出事儿了？” 还是没人搭理，杨三很挫败：“咋，他升官发财了，不用亲自逮我了？”  
小黑一抬手，直接给杨三消音了。

又回到最初的起点，呆呆地站在栏杆前：  
杨三轻车熟路地领囚服和日用品，进了号子蹲着。“求大人解了我的静音吧。”杨三用茅草摆了个龙门阵，卖得一脸乖。“有这精力不如留着交代犯罪事实，”值班的牛头面无表情地递给他纸笔，“不许折纸飞机和青蛙。”  
......咋不按剧本走呢？  
杨宸黎想破脑壳也想不明白行动队今天的路数：自己造成了有毒气体扩散和爆炸，据说惊动了五方鬼帝和罗酆六天，情节可以说是相当严重。结果既没有预想中的严刑拷打，更没被丢到永无止息的无间地狱，只给关在了老地方——二殿看守所的VIP隔间。一日三顿营养餐，定时放风，交代犯罪事实也是如常的流程——只不让讲话。  
看不到熟人因他歇斯底里、对他耳提面命，  
杨宸黎有点不习惯。

“咋，”牛头是给杨三按铃逼过来的，“写完啦？”杨三举起刚写的纸条：求大人给我个明白。牛头冷笑：“有什么不明白的？扰乱社会治安，严重威胁鬼民群众生活和财产安全，无间地狱都算便宜你。”杨三自然不敢问为啥不把他扔那儿去，只得小心措辞：“敢问余大人......是今日休沐么？”牛头烦的不行：“犯罪嫌疑人无权询问跟案情无关的内容。”杨三又写了一行：余大人出差了？牛头伸手：“不交代犯罪事实就把纸笔还我，不要浪费公共资源。”杨三立刻护住纸笔，不敢再造次。  
那个分分钟捉他现行、给他开讲座的余特使，去哪儿了？  
杨三心里空落落的。

“这就是你们行动队的结案报告？” 小黑被沈师爷盯得心虚，“科学探究：论鹤顶红和砒霜混合起来是什么味道？马钱子、夹竹桃和雷公藤，哪个毒性最强？乌头和钩吻是否相克……一看就是中医药或者北化工的高材生啊，用不用给您搭个实验室？”  
小黑委屈巴巴：“沈、沈师爷，犯罪嫌疑人确实是这么交代的。”沈师爷一脸恨铁不成钢：“他怎么说你就怎么写？你是审他的鬼差，不是他雇的秘书！”小黑正欲反驳，突然被人扶住了肩膀：“小黑憨直，不是故意冒犯，望师爷海涵。”“头儿！”小黑鼻子一酸，余翙没给他撒娇的机会：“回去对着档案库的范本改结案报告，让大刘给你参谋参谋，改好了再给师爷送来。”“Yes, Sir！” 小黑一脸激动地归队了。  
“差不多就归队吧，”沈师爷嘬了口茶，“你看你手下多想你啊。”  
“我看守犯人不严在先，造成群众围观在后，又厌恶教育太过……”  
余翙垂头，“停薪停职，合情合理。”

事发当日，楚江王在跟罗酆六天开中层例会，茶歇时看到围博热搜和各大头条险些掉凳。打电话发语音都没人接，因为二殿当值的全在现场忙活、没人顾得上手机。传音入密也不大行，毕竟在开会，而且楚江王又是出了名的要面子。等会议结束杀回现场，他的得力干将早已带人去了无间地狱，追不上的手下们在原地疏散吃瓜群众。楚江王急的满头汗，正凑钱准备撤热搜呢，五方鬼帝打内线来问是怎么回事，说老大(也就是酆都北阴大帝)刚看到新来的实习生在群里刷“火花四射”的表情包……  
楚江王只得跟领导一把鼻涕一把泪地承诺会严格整改，绝不再犯，才暂时保住了自己和二殿一众的冥界身份。  
四百年前确实不是他把杨三忘在鬼门关的，四百年后也不是他让杨三摸电门的，  
可谁叫他是二殿的DH？  
出了事儿，只能是他的锅。

二殿停电属于[突发紧急重大事故]，五方鬼帝联合签署了最终处理意见：除整顿物业、进行线路升级并加强维护外，二殿全体停薪半年，DH(楚江王)留职查看，第一责任人(余翙)被停职，能否复职待定。  
于是沈师爷多了个打下手的刀笔吏小余，行动队和看守所的兄弟们都很想他。

罪魁因为行动队“暴力执法”现场昏厥，苏醒后被罚义务劳动180小时和为期一月的安全教育。谁知看似老老实实签了一个月的考勤表，原来是在演乖学生，最后反而搞了票大的。抗住酆都大帝死亡视线的五方鬼帝觉得没脸，传话让罗酆六天各司看着办。六司司长也头疼：这次没[暴力执法]，而且跟二殿毛关系没有。不过想来想去还是只能找楚江王，毕竟那个什么羊是他们单位的[熟客]。  
“闻讯，王上第一时间就替你跟上面申请复职。”沈师爷拍了拍余翙的肩膀，“余大人这么聪明，自然懂其中利害。”  
话都说到这份儿上，再不就坡下驴就是蠢。

“别挠了，小心地中海。”  
一身灰在眼前蓦地闪现，吓得杨三一激灵：“#￥%&*……”余翙闻声叹了口气，解了他的封印。“我的天呐余大人你可来了，诶我能说话了？谢谢余大人！真给我憋坏了，他们都欺负……”余翙白了他一眼：“你要是遵纪守法，也没机会被消音。”杨三嘟嘴想反驳，余翙没给他这个机会：“言归正传，上次是我吓你太过，对不起。”  
最怕空气突然安静。  
“你不原谅......我、我也能理解，毕竟......”余翙的声音越来越小，杨三终于晃过神来：“没没没，我真的没怪过你啊余大人。”眼前人垂头不语，这次轮到杨三紧张了，他最见不得人受委屈，何况还是个美人。  
“我手欠摸电门惹的祸，是我的错。”杨宸黎一激动握住了美人的手，“我怎么能怨你呢余大人？这点道理我还是懂的。”  
在地府呆的时间越久，体温就越低：理论上杨三应该是个冰箱，但余翙被他握住的那一瞬仿佛被烫到了，烧的脸也红。这幅模样在对方眼中倒是平白生出几分欲说还休的旖旎，杨宸黎也愣了。  
“既然没怨气，”余翙不动声色地抽出手，“那就没理由报复社会，你搞什么毒气弹？”杨三急了：“那真的是意外啊余大人！我就是想做个试验，搞一个毒药品鉴什么的。”  
“还毒药品鉴？德云社听多了吧你。”“您言重了，余大人。”  
“药不能乱吃你不知道么？”“亡灵就无所谓伤不伤肾气了，余大人。”  
“噢，所以话就能乱说？”“哪儿能啊余大人，今天真是意外。”  
……  
两人鸡同鸭讲，南辕北辙：余翙想到的是鲁迅先生的《父亲的病》，杨三满心满肺都是生前关于各色药汤药引的苦味回忆。  
“看过《纪念刘和珍君》么？”“emmmm……”  
“一会儿上网搜，看完了写读后感给我，不少于3000字。”“T T”

余翙生于帝国的余晖，长于民国的动荡；见了太多鲜血却不曾麻木，他不允许任何人不尊重生命——鬼也不行，亡灵也不行。中国太难了：军阀混战、五卅和三一八……流血事件一个接一个，跟时间一样没有尽头。他还记得死前的那场大火，长沙一夕之间沦为焦土，到处都是生命被历史碾碎的声音。  
“你也别嫌我烦，”余翙盯着捣蛋鬼的眼睛看，“我得让你明白你做了什么。”  
“ 亡灵是人死后的形态，不会死上加死。不过被你这么一折腾，受伤在所难免：一身上难受，二影响阴间生活质量，三耽误事儿，尤其是那些马上要投胎的。”余翙冲崔判官和沈师爷的办公室努努嘴， “地府还得酌情做出补偿，知道飞机升舱不？之前的安排都白费，要全部重做。你天天溜人玩儿，还质问小黑他们为什么不搭理你。”余翙冷笑，“等哪天你把幽都诸君得罪一个遍，看你还怎么混。”

这话不假：生死簿季度报表要上传罗酆六天，卖卖可怜勉强还能通过。年底KPI考核，酆都大帝要抽查冥界各级机关的工作，要是看到生死簿频繁改期就难交代了。  
余翙虽未挑明这一层，但杨三的求生欲已经溢出隔间。   
“也不知是鹤顶红过期了，还是雷公藤长霉了……我真没想到兑一起搅合搅合就能产生无色毒气，我、我拿筷子沾了一口尝尝味儿，肚子就有......点不大舒服。结果马桶圈还没坐热，客厅就炸了…..”  
原来小黑的结案报告还真是实事求是。  
“为期一月的安全教育课你骗鬼呢！”想想好像哪里不对，不过余翙顾不上那么许多了，“反正你得认识到问题的严重性，洗心革面，重新做人(鬼)！”  
“只要您不再搞一遍十八层地狱一日游，”杨三很识时务，“余大人您说怎么着就怎么着。”  
余翙按照杨三提供的信息找到了网上的毒草卖家，以倒卖违禁药品的罪名正式批捕。按说污点证人总算是戴罪立功，应当酌情减刑。不过余特使完全不提公审和量刑的事，倒霉蛋杨三啥也不知道也啥也不敢问。写完悔过书和读后感，就被余翙赶去食堂后厨打下手；后厨都是婆婆妈妈，兔崽子反而不敢造次。  
小黑不解，大刘白他，说头儿这是放长线钓大鱼。杨三当时交代犯罪事实，说自己从还魂崖下采了一些，另外丹房的伙计定期会淘汰一些品相不好或者即将过期的药材，他也偷摸捡了一些。“他丫肯定没说全，”大刘提起余队就两眼放光，他是灰粉的粉头，“不过正常预审是问不出来了，得见缝插针。”毒气弹把方圆十里都炸成了麻辣烫，杨三的笔电硬盘go pro啥的就剩渣渣，自然也无法用来找线索。  
“那怎么办啊？”小黑眉毛拧成一团，大刘乐了：“狩猎要有耐心。”

时间飞快地过去一个月，杨三凭着出色的颜值和彩虹屁，顺利跟食堂大妈们打成一片。每天在后厨打下手顺带品尝菜肴，搞了个美食排名VLOG，还把主厨分享的做菜技巧啥的一并上传，大获好评。由于杨三这段时间表现良好，余队请示领导给他多批了一点放风时间。号子蹲太久感觉人都要发霉了，杨三拿着余翙的批复就跑出去嗨。  
“还等啊？”小黑急得快把自己挠秃头，大刘盯着天眼摄像机里的倒霉蛋，悠悠地吐了口眼圈：“头儿说，快了。”

为什么快了呢？  
因为杨宸黎终于忍不住，去了废品回收站。


End file.
